The Scandal (1988)
Alexis turns to Morgan Hess, once again, to find out more on Sean Rowan, also known as Sean Anders, son of Joseph Anders. Alexis tells Blake what she learned about Sean and that Sean is out for revenge. Blake cannot believe that his family should also be a target, but if they are, he needs to find out what Sean's plan truly is. It has to be more than just skimming profits on the Victron Oil Deal. Blake needs to go to Africa to see what is happening, and he takes Dex with him. In the meantime, Alexis will keep Sean occupied so he does not catch onto Blake's plan. At first, Alexis is afraid to be in Sean's presence, especially since Hess informed Alexis that Sean is a dangerous person who is wanted for a bombing incident in Europe. Alexis finally comes around and tops it off with a beautiful watch with the inscription "To Sean Undying Love, Alexis". It does not, work, however. A man stops by Alexis's office and tells Sean that his sources have confirmed that Blake is off to Africa for some reason. Sean knows why and it is off to Africa for him to stop Blake. Sammy Jo believes that her encounter with Jeff can be nothing more than a one night stand. If the two of them enter into a relationship it will hurt the family, particularly Steven and Fallon. With Blake off to Africa, it is up to Krystle to run the campaign. Neal McVane stops by campaign headquarters offering the influence he still has and willing to use it to help Blake as long as he gets something in return. Krystle wants nothing to do with McVane (and neither would Blake). Adam and Jesse have a confrontation in the maternity ward and Jesse brings up the fact that Adam really isn't a Carrington. Adam then confronts McVane about the prisoner who told McVane that Adam was actually Michael Torrance. This prisoner, Charlie Braddock, tells Adam that he lied to McVane and that Adam was the baby he kidnapped for Kate all those years ago. So, Adam is a blood Carrington but does not want to share it with the family until he gets things settled about his son. Dana and Karen seem rather civil to one another even though Karen is refusing to give up the child. Dana does finally plead with Karen to give them their child, but Karen cannot do it. The courts finally get involved as Adam is served with papers regarding custody of the child. In Natumbe, Blake and Dex pay a visit to one of Denver Carrington's oil tankers. The tanker was not completely filled because of a leak in a couple of the compartments. Blake and Dex know something is up and decide to sneak aboard the tanker that night to find out. The captain of the ship informs Harry Thresher who decides it may be the perfect time to get out of Natumbe with some of the skimmed profits. Too bad Sean arrives just in time to stop Thresher from bailing. The tanker is not filled with oil but weapons. Thresher and Sean were going to make it appear that Denver Carrington was smuggling weapons. Sean locks Blake and Dex into the compartment and tells them via, loud speaker, that he is going to blow up the ship. Fortunately for Dex and Blake, the compartment is filled with weapons so Dex uses a couple of grenades to blow open the door. Blake and Dex make it off the ship before it blows. In the mayhem of the explosion, authorities found the watch Alexis gave Sean on a body so they all assume Sean is dead. It cannot be that easy, as Sean swims to safety and clings onto some random pole. They have not seen the last of him. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Stephanie Dunnam ... Karen Atkinson * Daniel Davis ... Harry Thresher * Christopher Allport ... Jesse Atkinson * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * George Murdock ... Charlie Braddock * Ian Abercrombie ... Tom Bradfield * John Milford ... Captain Lard Nordstrom * Merrill Leighton ... Colbyco Secretary * John Behnken Jr. ... Campaign Worker * Ben Marino ... Process Server * Danielle Aubry ... Danielle, Maid * Sheree Ali ... Doctor (uncredited) * Scott J. Klein ... Stephen (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Info Alert * This episode aired three weeks after the previous episode. On February 17 and 24, 1988 ABC aired a live coverage of Winter Olympics in Calgary. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Morgan Hess: What do you need? Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter Rowan: Information about my husband. Morgan Hess: [laughs] Which one? Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter Rowan: Like your wardrobe, Mr. Hess, your sense of humor is not your strong suit. * Sean Rowan: [Blake and Dex are trapped in a ship's hold and Sean is speaking to them via intercom] We have something in common, we three: two former and one present husband of the illustrious Alexis Colby. Isn't it marvelous, eh? How, only in America, could the son of a servant enjoy the fruits of a marriage in a rich and powerful family. But it's not quite the fate my sister had to endure. Or my father.